1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, a report control method and a report system, and, more particularly, relates to a mobile terminal, a report method and a report system which automatically report an occurrence of an accident of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a system which, when a vehicle receives an impact due to an accident, and a vehicle-mounted device detects an occurrence of the accident, the vehicle-mounted device causes a mobile telephone to call a specific report dial to enable the mobile telephone to automatically report the occurrence of the accident is proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-250183). More specifically, when a user who carries the mobile telephone gets on the vehicle, the mobile telephone and the vehicle-mounted device perform link processing by way of Bluetooth (registered trademark), hold the linked state and stand by. Further, when the vehicle-mounted device detects an occurrence of an accident, the vehicle-mounted device transmits information related to the accident to the mobile telephone, and the mobile telephone calls a specific report dial and reports the occurrence of the accident to an accident information center.
Furthermore, conventionally, transmitting an abnormal state to a server by using a charging cradle device of a mobile telephone installed in a vehicle, and the mobile telephone is proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-177294). More specifically, when the mobile telephone is set on the cradle device, the mobile telephone starts capturing images using a built-in camera, supplies captured image information to the cradle device and store the information. Further, when a built-in G sensor detects acceleration which exceeds a predetermined range, the cradle device transmits captured image information of a certain time before and after a time of this detection, to a server through the mobile telephone.
Furthermore, conventionally, automatically reporting using a mobile telephone alone without using other devices is proposed (see, for example, International Publication 2006/085380). More specifically, when detecting a certain impact or more due to an accident of a vehicle, the mobile telephone which has a shock sensor automatically reports, for example, position information to an emergency contact number.
Further, conventionally, providing a non-contact charging device of a mobile telephone in a vehicle is proposed. Furthermore, issuing a warning that the mobile telephone is left when a predetermined time passes while the mobile telephone is left on the non-contact charging device after an accessory power source of the vehicle is turned off is proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-38870).